There are a wide variety of stationary exercise machines available today for those wishing to engage in cardiovascular exercise without the impact on their knees and other joints often caused by running. Conventional elliptical exercise machines, for example, typically include a pair of foot pedals connected to a wheel or other rotating member by a pair of arms. Each arm includes a front end that is pivotally attached to an outer portion of the wheel and an aft end that is movably supported in or on a guide track. As the user exerts an alternating downward force against the foot pedals, the front ends of the arms drive the wheel in circular motion while the aft ends of the arms reciprocate back and forth on their respective tracks. Many elliptical exercise machines include handles for the user to grip during their workout. Some handles are pivotally linked to the foot pedals to provide a coordinated, running-like movement for the arms and legs.
Conventional elliptical exercise machines derive their name from the general path described by the foot pedals throughout their stroke. It is often desirable for a particular user to adjust the path or stroke of the foot pedals to suit his or her frame or to provide a more or less rigorous workout regime. One way to alter the foot path is to change the inclination of the foot support tracks, and many elliptical exercise machines include manual or powered systems for accomplishing this. Some of these systems, however, may have certain shortcomings. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved system for easily adjusting the foot path or stroke on elliptical exercise machines.